


An Addition to McHanzo

by SugarSkull429



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Body Dysphoria, Chubby Reader, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Eating Disorders, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impact Play, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSkull429/pseuds/SugarSkull429
Summary: This is will be a bunch of one shots for a poly relationship between the fem reader, Jesse McCree, and Hanzo Shimada. This deals with a reader with issues or disabilities, a confidant reader, a dom and sub reader, and (of course) a cute reader! there will be scenarios in which one or more of the characters get hurt, have self image issures, etc. I will take request in the comments!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro!

I cannot promise a fast pace in my writing! But I can promise to get to every single request for this. This is not my first time on ao3, but my first time writing for this fandom, and on this account. Please be nice in comments, it this isn't something you think you'd enjoy, than don't read it. I know stories with sensitive topics sometimes help people, me being one of them.


	2. Rock, Paper, Sissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse can never seem to decide whos gonna sub. Its not that they dont enjoy it, but they enjoy dominating with there female partner in crime. In the end, this is how they decide, and boy do they have one hell of a night! NSFW, slight BDSM.

“Hanny, come on, its your turn! I did it last time!” The cowboys voice could be heard from outside of the room, through the hallway. He sat on the floor next to one of his lovers, Hanzo, who looks slightly annoyed. They both sat on their knees, on the floor in front of (Y/N), who sat on the bed, soft rope in her hand. The two males sat facing each other, playing rock paper scissors to see who had to sub this time. They could never agree, and this was the result. Not that they didn’t enjoy it, because they did, a lot. They just also had fun doming along side their typically sub partner. They both focused, occasionally glaring at each other. They both had won twice, and this would break their tie. Hanzo was the one who mumbled: “Rock, paper, scissors- “He threw out his hand, as did Jesse. “shoot!” (Y/N) chuckles, looking towards Jesse. He let out a curse, throwing his head back. Hanzo throws his hands up in victory, shouting, “Ha-ha! I won, cowboy!” 

(Y/N) pats the spot beside her, looking at Hanzo as Jesse moves to the spot. “Koibito, you wanna get ready while I tie up the mutt?” She smirks as hanzo stands, walking off towards the closet, taking a small bag to the bathroom as she turns to face Jesse. “Now, don’t look so nervous~” She purred, leaning into softly kiss Jesse, who responded quickly, bringing a hand to her cheek as he leans in. He adored (Y/N), moving to run a hand through (Y/N)s beautiful (H/C) hair. But he is quickly stopped by her hand, gripping his wrist tightly. He grunts slightly as she leans forward, bringing his arm behind his back. When had she gotten up to do that, he questions in his mind? It didn’t take long before he heard hanzo behind him. “Who told you that you could use your hands, cowboy?”

His head turns quickly to see Hanzo behind him, letting (Y/N) have good access to his neck, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. His pants were starting to feel to tight, and he shifts as he glances back at (Y/N). He can feel Hanzos’ hand run through his hair before his head is pulled back roughly. He gasped softly as he hadn’t expected it at first, his lips parting. Hanzo pulls him into a rough kiss, slipping his tongue passed the southern man’s lips, as (Y/N)s hands wander to Jesses’ belt, undoing it to unbutton his pants. Jesse tries to keep up with the both of them, but his head spins as he feels (Y/N)s soft lips against his lower belly, her hands working at the buttons of his flannel. She opens it, pulling it half way down his arms, before bringing her hands back to the front of his chest. She runs her nails down his chest, to his hips, leaving marks down his skin as he hisses out softly in pain, pulling back from Hanzo instinctively.

Hanzo lets out a low growl, sneering. He grabs the rope, in which (Y/N) had set aside on the bed, yanking the rest of the other males flannel off. “Hands behind your back, now.” He says, his voice deep and firm. Jesse quickly listens, folding his arms on the arch of his back, a blush spreading across his cheeks as Hanzo starts tying the rope, starting from the middle. (Y/N) teases him, letting her hands wander his hips and thighs, and he shudders slightly. There was a prominent bulge in Jesses pants, straining against the fabric. He tried to shift but is met with the back of (Y/N)s hand to his cheek, a sharp stinging now felt on his cheek, head facing towards the left. “Keep still!” (Y/N) says, grabbing Jesses chin, making him face her.

Hanzo keeps his cold look as he starts to bring the rope all the way up his arms and crossing it over his chest to outline his pecks. After finishing up that tie, he pulls Jesse up by his arms, so (Y/N) can pull off his pants. Jesse squirms, his cock springing up as his pants are pulled off and thrown to the side. Hanzo starts moving the rope further down to the larger male’s waist, then thighs, and calves. He makes it so Jesse’s calves are tied to his thighs, keeping his legs spread open as (Y/N) runs her hands along his legs, before digging her nails into his thigh. She then stands, walking over to their nightstand as Hanzo nips at Jesses’ shoulder, before biting down, causing Jesse to yelp and close his eyes tightly. Hanzo continues to do this around his upper body, as Jesse couldn’t stop him while tied up, not being able to move much on his own. Hanzo moves to walk in front of Jesse, pushing him back onto the bed. He first lightly kisses Jesses’ thigh, before biting down. “Han-aaAAaa! ~” Jesse tried to say one of his lovers name before being cut off with a moan, teeth sinking into the softer part of his leg. Hanzo quickly glanced up at him, asking: “Color?”

“F-Fuck..green, green as fucking g-grass fields~” Jesse replies. (Y/N) had grabbed a strap on and was now lubing up its 9 inches. Hanzo smirks at the sight, Jesses’ eyes widen. “Now, shall we get started? ~” She asks, as if they hadn’t already. Jesse stains against his binds as Hanzo grabs the bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers. He moves to rub them against the tied-up males’ tight hole. Jesse shivers against the cold fingers, his eyes slightly dazed as he watched Hanzo. He feels a finger slip in, letting out a hum. Hanzo was quick to slip in another, scissoring them. Jesse moans softly, and he feels (Y/N)s hands on his chest, moving to toy with his nipples.

Jesse moans, closing his eyes as Hanzo slips a third finger in, his brows furrowing. As soon as the third finger was in, all were removed, and Jesse whined at the loss. But (Y/N) just chuckles as Hanzo moves onto the bed, towards Jesses’ head, and (Y/N) positions herself between Jesses legs, pulling his hips towards her, causing him to let out a surprised noise as his eyes had still been closed, but were now wide open. He whined as he felt the tip of the toy press against him. It wasn’t a noise he often made, and it made both his other partners smirk. “Is someone feeling needy? ~” (Y/N) asked, rubbing the strap-on against the male. Hanzo now sat with each thigh on either side of Jesses’ head, stroking his own cock softly. “Are you ready, mutt? ~” (Y/N) asks firmly, but barely lets him get the words out before pressing into him.

Jesses’ eyes go wide, mouth falling open as he groans, the initial pain from being stretched quickly being replaced with pleasure. That’s when he feels Hanzo pull his head back, pressing his tip to Jesses lips. Jesse responds quickly, parting his lips more as he closes his eyes, licking the tip of his lovers’ cock. Hanzo thrust forward, causing Jesse to gag as his lovers’ cock pressed against his throat. He hums, sending vibrations against Hanzos cock, causing him to moan out. (Y/N) starts to thrust roughly, causing Jesse to let out muffled moans against Hanzos cock. He knew he wouldn’t last long being fucked like this, with Hanzo abusing his mouth.

Jesses’ body trembles. Hanzo leaning forward, bringing his hands to Jesses’ chest, pinching his nipples before dragging his nails down his side as he fucks the cowboys’ mouth. (Y/N) s’ thrust were starting to get sloppy, and rough, as she was reaching her end. Jesse knew he would be too, and as he moaned out against Hanzo, his mouth was filled with his cum, leaking out of the corner of his lips. He tried to swallow as much as he could, his eyes rolling back. Once Hanzo pulls out of his mouth, panting, Jesse pleads out to (Y/N). “P-Please, M-Mistress, please let me c-cum!~” (Y/N) chuckles, squeezing his hips as she growls, “Cum for me, now.~” Jesse, as if on command, cums all over his own belly. Its obvious (Y/N) follows soon after, her legs shaking as she moans, nails digging into Jesses’ hips. She lays herself over Jesses’ chest, panting. Jesse kisses her cheek, chuckling.

“That was mighty fun.” Jesse says, glancing between the two. Hanzo chuckle, leaning down to kiss both of his lover’s forehead. “maybe we should play rock, paper, scissors more often~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Its the first chapter and there will be more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this when i finally get to posting the first few chapters, which should be within the next week or so! Remember you are free to request anything for this as long as it pertains to this ship, even if it doesn't match the tags.


End file.
